


Il museo di apicoltura di Radovljica

by Kinnabaris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oliver Watson-Holmes, Parentlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnabaris/pseuds/Kinnabaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Avevo letto qualcosa al riguardo anni fa, e ho pensato che sarebbe stato molto utile, un giorno, se avessi avuto bisogno di tirarti su il morale."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il museo di apicoltura di Radovljica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Radovljica Apicultural Museum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952093) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> One-shot parte dell'universo di "Nature & Nurture", ambientata alcuni anni dopo la storia principale.

Sherlock era tranquillo, cosa che John si era aspettato e per cui s'era preparato, e, tuttavia, anche dopo tutti quegli anni, odiava vederlo così. John sapeva che la sua spalla avrebbe dovuto far male con la pioggia, l'umidità o cose del genere, ma gli faceva veramente male quando Sherlock se ne stava tranquillo, e John girava teso e rigido per tutto l'appartamento, pensando a un qualche modo per tirare l'altro fuori da quella situazione.

John s'era anche abituato al fatto che l'appartamento non fosse mai tranquillo. Da ormai molti anni c'era Oliver, né lui né Sherlock la smettevano mai di parlare, quindi John era raramente riuscito a infilarsi nella loro conversazione. Oliver e Sherlock parlavano a raffica tra loro mentre facevano esperimenti insieme al tavolo della cucina, o si urlavano contro in spettacolari esplosioni di rabbia quando non erano d'accordo su qualcosa. Comunque fosse, John si sedeva in poltrona, sorseggiava il suo tè e ascoltava uno dei due lamentarsi dell'altro; poi, magicamente, venti minuti dopo erano di nuovo amici per la pelle e perfettamente incomprensibili per chiunque non fosse loro.

John voleva bene a Oliver con una profondità e un'intensità che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di concepire prima che gli portassero un bimbo, ma Sherlock gli voleva bene in modo diverso, con quel sentimento di deliberata totalità con cui faceva tutto, il che significava che Sherlock, in un 221B senza Oliver, non riusciva nemmeno ad abbandonarsi a un broncio come si deve. Sedeva svogliato vicino alla finestra con il violino in grembo, e John, che si era aspettato tutto questo, rovistò tra le scatole di tè nella credenza alla ricerca della sorpresa che vi aveva nascosto.

"Sherlock," disse, una volta che la ebbe trovata, andando in soggiorno. La stanza pareva spaventosamente vuota visto che Oliver aveva portato la gran parte delle sue cose con sé a scuola, sebbene John non lo ritenesse necessario. Sherlock non aveva espresso alcun parere al riguardo, poiché disapprovava l'intera faccenda di "Oliver-va-via-per-la-scuola" e s'era rifiutato di accettare che stesse accadendo. John aveva quasi temuto che Sherlock non sarebbe venuto a Eton con loro. Invece, lo aveva fatto. Poi,  aveva temuto che Sherlock avrebbe riservato il suo atteggiamento di scherno a qualunque cosa avesse visto a Eton e che Oliver avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo e l'avrebbe ignorato (Oliver era anche più bravo di John a ignorare Sherlock quando si comportava in maniera ridicola). Invece, Sherlock non aveva detto nulla e non gli aveva mai levato gli occhi di dosso, osservandolo come se stesse facendo il pieno per tutti i giorni a venire in cui non l'avrebbe visto, e quella era stata la cosa peggiore di tutte. John capiva che anche Oliver l'aveva pensato; imbarazzato, aveva detto qualcosa riguardo all'esperimento che aveva lasciato nel frigo, e cosa Sherlock dovesse farne, e Sherlock, invece di sbottare, impaziente, _Certo che lo so, so tutto, perché ti ripeti e mi annoi?_ l'aveva fissato, assorto in silenziosa meraviglia, e aveva semplicemente annuito. John allora l'aveva stretto in un abbraccio forte e gli aveva scompigliato i riccioli scuri con un bacio, cosa cui Oliver solitamente accondiscendeva quando si trattava di John, in quanto la tendenza degli Sherlock Holmes ad assecondare John in tutto pareva scritta nei geni. Tuttavia, Sherlock non aveva detto una parola che fosse una per tutto il viaggio di ritorno da Eton.

"Non voglio il tè," disse Sherlock in quel momento, il che non era male come inizio, per rompere il silenzio.

"Bene, perché non ne ho fatto."

Sherlock fu abbastanza sorpreso da distogliere lo sguardo dalla finestra e fissarlo su John. "Stavi frugando nella credenza."

"Era perché stavo cercando questo." Gli passò un pezzo di carta più volte ripiegato.

"Hai l'abitudine di archiviare documenti nella credenza del tè?"

"Solo quando cerco di nasconderli, perché Dio non voglia che uno di voi prepari il tè."

Sherlock stava aprendo il pezzo di carta. "È una conferma per dei biglietti d'aereo."

"Sì."

"Per la Slovenia."

"Sì."

Sherlock guardò John a sopracciglia inarcate. "Credi che andremo in Slovenia stasera?"

" _So_ che andremo in Slovenia stasera."

Sherlock strinse gli occhi a fessura. "Sei soddisfatto di te stesso."

"Sì, perché ho una sorpresa per te."

"Una sorpresa per me? In Slovenia?"

"Ti piacerà tantissimo."

"Non voglio andare in Slovenia."

"Ed è esattamente per questo che ci andremo. Tieni." John gli passò un altro pezzo di carta.

Sherlock lesse il messaggio con uno sbuffo. _Papà - Va' in Slovenia. Con affetto, O._ "Hai ottenuto l'appoggio di Oliver, eh?"

"Gli ho detto, giustamente, che è un po' che non andiamo in vacanza. Gli ho detto qual è la sorpresa, lui concorda che ti piacerà molto e lui è te, quindi non può sbagliarsi. Pertanto, andiamo."

"John," disse Sherlock, guardando i fogli di carta che aveva in mano e facendo un respiro profondo.

John era esperto nel cogliere tutte le parole che Sherlock Holmes poteva trasmettere con un respiro profondo. "Lo so," disse, e si chinò per dargli un bacio sulla fronte, dove i capelli erano un po' più grigi, ma ancora folti come quelli di Oliver. Lasciò che la sua bocca vi indugiasse per un attimo. "Ascoltami. Gli ho promesso che non avrei lasciato che tu lo chiamassi a meno che non fosse dall'aeroporto. Quindi vieni, andiamo, ho già fatto i bagagli."

Dopo una pausa di silenzio, Sherlock si allontanò da lui. " _Hai_ _fatto i bagagli_?"

"Sono giorni che li faccio. Non hai fatto attenzione a cosa stessi mettendo in valigia, ricordi?"

***

Oliver aveva detto a John di voler andare a Eton prima di farne parola con Sherlock. Questi era a New Scotland Yard a svolgere lavoro d'ufficio, e mandava messaggi a John e a Oliver con una frequenza di 20 secondi per dire loro quanto si stesse annoiando. Oliver era seduto in mezzo al soggiorno, con tutti i vecchi libri di medicina di John aperti contemporaneamente, impegnato nel suo eterno progetto di aggiornamento delle informazioni in essi contenute, e disse, in quel modo brusco con cui sia lui che Sherlock comunicavano ciò che stava loro più a cuore: "Voglio andare a Eton."

John, che stava preparando la cena e che sapeva che avrebbe dovuto adoperare mille moine per costringere Sherlock e Oliver a mangiarla, rimase per un momento a fissare la carota che stava affettando. Poi, andò in soggiorno, sempre con la carota in mano, e si sedette sulla poltrona di Sherlock, che gli offriva una migliore visuale su Oliver. Il ragazzo stava postillando un libro e non lo guardava.

John non chiese perché, gli sembrava ovvio: Oliver aveva un'insaziabile curiosità e tutti i suoi compagni di classe parlavano di andare via per la scuola. Da qualche tempo, John aveva preso a controllare gli estratti conto bancari con un crescente senso di terrore, preoccupato per il costo dell'educazione che Oliver avrebbe potuto volere e che meritava. Non avevano mai avuto ripensamenti per quanto riguardava il denaro in casa, ne avevano guadagnato un decoroso quantitativo per anni e continuavano a farlo, ma non avevano messo da parte nulla per questo. John sapeva che avrebbero dovuto ed era una leggerezza per cui si stava mangiando le mani. Sherlock aveva notato l'inquietudine di John per le loro finanze e ne era rimasto perplesso; John, restio a intavolare questa conversazione prima del necessario, aveva borbottato qualcosa riguardo alla pensione. La cosa aveva fatto piegare Sherlock in due dalle risate e, per provare che non erano neanche lontanamente vecchi abbastanza da pensare alla pensione, l'aveva portato di sopra a letto. Inoltre, aveva aggiunto che, quando fossero davvero andati in pensione, avrebbe guadagnato di che vivere per loro vendendo miele.

John osservò Oliver, lì per terra con la testa scura piegata sui suoi libri, e si domandò quando fosse successo che era cresciuto, dove fosse volato quel tempo e quanto più velocemente tutto il resto sarebbe passato. Pensò alla conversazione che avrebbe dovuto affrontare con Sherlock.

"Va bene," disse, conscio di quanto strana suonasse la sua voce.

Se anche Oliver si era accorto di qualcosa - e a Oliver non sfuggiva mai nulla -, non disse niente finché non alzò lo sguardo su John, ancora lì seduto con la carota stretta in pugno, e commentò: "Qualunque cosa tu stia cucinando, credo stia bruciando."

***

"Odio tutto della Slovenia," annunciò Sherlock in tono piatto quando arrivarono all'autonoleggio.

"Non è vero," rispose John, calmo. "Tieni. Ti lascerò persino guidare." Gli lanciò le chiavi.

Sherlock si accigliò, perché non voleva sembrare soddisfatto per questo quando, in realtà, lo era eccome. John si infilò in macchina.

Sherlock lo seguì dopo qualche istante e accese il motore. "Dove stiamo andando?"

"Abbiamo una stanza in un hotel di Dvorska."

"E che cosa c'è a Dvorska?"

"Non la tua sorpresa."

Sherlock, brontolando, si inserì con la macchina nel flusso del traffico. "Perché mai Oliver ha pensato che mi sarebbe _piaciuto_ , qui?"

"Non c'è niente che non vada in questo posto. È discretamente bello."

"Sì. E tutti sappiamo quanto m'incantino laghi incontaminati e fogliame mozzafiato."

John ridacchiò. "Ti piacerà la sorpresa, te lo _prometto_."

"È una scena del crimine?"

"No."

"Una scena del crimine famosa," specificò Sherlock, in caso John non avesse afferrato.

"No, non ha niente a che vedere col crimine."

"Un qualche … omicidio?"

"Che cosa ho appena finito di dire?"

Sherlock si accigliò. "Non c'è nulla che ami al di fuori del crimine."

"Ami me."

"Sarei potuto stare con te a Londra. E dubito grandemente che Ollie sia in Slovenia, giacché l'abbiamo mollato a Eton, e lui è l'unica altra persona cui voglia bene."

"Vuoi bene alla signora Hudson."

"Oh, quindi lei è qui?" chiese Sherlock, allegro, e John rise.

"Penso che dovresti fidarti di me."

"Mi fido di te. Sempre. Dovrebbe essere dannatamente palese quanto _mi fidi_ di te." Ci fu una pausa di silenzio; John sapeva che Sherlock stava pensando a Eton e al fatto che John aveva insistito molto con lui sulla questione. John pensava che Sherlock gli desse la colpa per l'intera faccenda di Eton e cercò di pensare a cosa dire. Poi Sherlock fece: "Dopotutto, sono salito su un aereo e ti ho seguito senza obiettare fino in _Slovenia_. Potresti uccidermi qui fuori in mezzo al nulla e nessuno se ne accorgerebbe." Sherlock all'improvviso s'illuminò. "Mi hai _davvero_ portato qui per uccidermi?"

John lo guardò serio. "Questo ti farebbe felice, vero?"

"Beh, sarebbe assai ingegnoso da parte tua, John. Se dovessi morire assassinato, vorrei che fosse fatto _con ingegno_."

"Questa è una conversazione malata e non proseguirà oltre. E niente del nostro viaggio in Slovenia ha a che vedere col _crimine_."

"Non capisco allora come farà a piacermi," disse Sherlock.

"Quanto bene ti conosco, ormai?"

Sherlock non disse niente, il che per John equivaleva a un assenso.

"Se dico che qualcosa ti piacerà, vuol dire che so che sarà così. Non ti costringerei a fare qualcosa che odi."

"Davvero?" chiese Sherlock, con un tono tanto pacato da fendere l'aria nell'abitacolo.

***

Sherlock era di pessimo umore al ritorno da New Scotland Yard, pertanto John evitò di menzionare Eton. Il giorno successivo, era di ottimo umore, quindi John evitò di nuovo l'argomento. Non lo affrontò per così tanto tempo che, alla fine, Sherlock lo svegliò nel cuore della notte e disse: "Cosa c'è che non va?", che era poi il modo in cui agiva quando voleva affrontare una questione seria.

E John, assonnato, le difese abbassate, dal momento che non aveva mai imparato a bloccare questo particolare trucchetto di Sherlock, disse sbadigliando: "Ollie vuole andare a Eton."

All'improvviso, si accesero le luci in camera e Sherlock, con aria sinceramente scioccata, esclamò: " _Che?_ "

"Vuole andare a Eton," disse John, ora completamente sveglio. "Me l'ha detto qualche giorno fa. Stavo pensando a come dirtelo."

Sherlock rimase in piedi vicino al letto e guardò fisso John. "È _questo_ che ti ha fatto preoccupare per tutta la settimana?"

"Sì."

"Oddio, pensavo che non fosse che una _sciocchezza_ , come al solito. Un niente che nella tua testa tu avessi ingigantito." Sherlock misurò a grandi passi la stanza, accompagnando le parole con ampi gesti. "Che so, che ti fossi fatto qualcun altro o roba del genere."

John si puntellò sui gomiti. "Ok. Sherlock, se l'avessi fatto, quella non sarebbe una sciocchezza."

"Ma potrei _comprendere_ , perché sono una persona incredibilmente fastidiosa con cui convivere e da avere per marito, non potrei biasimarti. Ma _Eton_!"

"Torneremo al fatto che pensi che avrei delle giustificazioni nel tradirti non appena la questione di Eton sarà archiviata," disse John.

"Non andrà a Eton," sentenziò Sherlock. "Ecco. Punto. Bene. Fatto. Stimolante conversazione. Passiamo al punto del farsi altre persone?"

"No. Lui vuole andare. E io penso che dovrebbe farlo."

John seppe all'istante che era quanto di più doloroso potesse dire a Sherlock. Se gli avesse detto, come Sherlock aveva in qualche modo pensato, _sono andato a letto con un altro_ , non gli sarebbe sembrato tanto tradito quanto appariva in quel momento.

"Tu…" esalò Sherlock. Pareva che non riuscisse neanche a trovare l'ossigeno necessario a finire la frase.

"Sherlock," esordì John, allungando la mano verso di lui.

Sherlock si tirò fuori dalla sua portata. "Credi che debba andare? Credi che debba lasciarci e andare in quell'infame, orribile posto dove la gente è _orrenda_ e _terribile_? Pensi che sia questo che dobbiamo infliggergli?"

"Sherlock, non è detto che sia così per-"

"Non ci andrà. Non posso credere che tu gli abbia messo una simile idea in testa. Ne abbiamo _parlato_ di questo, del non mandarlo via per la scuola."

"Non gli ho messo quell'idea in testa," ribatté John, offeso. "Credi che ci sia qualcuno capace di mettergli delle idee in testa? Gesù, ma l'hai _visto_?"

"Non ci andrà," disse Sherlock in tono piatto. "Ecco. Chiuso l'argomento."

"Bene," sbottò John, spegnendo la luce. "Ma sarai tu a dirglielo."

***

John aveva sperato che, al mattino, Sherlock gradisse la Slovenia un po' di più. Invece, ostentava un'aria indifferente quando John si svegliò, tanto fargli dubitare che avesse dormito. A John venne l'improvviso timore che portarlo via da Baker Street per metabolizzare quanto era appena accaduto fosse stato un grosso passo falso da parte sua: Sherlock aveva bisogno di tenersi occupato e John l'aveva portato via da tutto ciò che sarebbe servito a questo scopo, tutti gli esperimenti e i crimini, tutto.

"Ehi," disse a mo' di saluto, e Sherlock, in piedi vicino alla finestra, riuscì a tirar fuori un sorriso per lui. Poi, si avvicinò al letto, cadde sopra di lui e, essenzialmente, lo divorò.

John non era certo che si trattasse di sesso quanto, piuttosto, di distrazione, ma andava bene lo stesso, lo accettava, perché sentiva Sherlock vivo e partecipe sopra di lui. Il tutto durò una discreta quantità di tempo e, poi, ovviamente, Sherlock si addormentò.

John scosse la testa e lo lasciò lì a letto a ronfare mentre faceva la doccia. Poi gli lasciò un bigliettino - _Vado a prendere la colazione_ \- prima di andare nella sala da pranzo dello château in cui alloggiavano e riempire un piatto di pane e formaggio. Portò tutto in camera, dove Sherlock stava a sua volta facendo la doccia. John, pertanto, si sedette alla piccola scrivania della loro stanza e sgranocchiò il cibo.

Sherlock alla fine emerse dalla doccia e si afflosciò di schiena sul letto, guardando con scarso interesse le cibarie che John gli mostrava.

"Niente caffè?" chiese.

"Non potevo trasportarlo. Ci fermeremo da qualche parte uscendo."

Sherlock annuì con aria assai arrendevole e docile, il contrario di quel che era di solito. John fu quasi sul punto di suggerire di fare sesso di nuovo, solo per tirar fuori Sherlock dal malumore in cui era sprofondato.

Sentirono vibrare il cellulare di Sherlock, poggiato sul comodino, e Sherlock lo guardò. John stava per dirgli che non sarebbero volati indietro a Londra, non importa quanto interessante potesse essere il crimine proposto, ma Sherlock sorrise quando lesse il messaggio e passò il telefono all'altro.

_Per favore, non mettere il muso per la Slovenia. Il babbo era molto eccitato per questo viaggio. I toast che hanno servito qui a colazione non erano bruciati, quasi non credevo che fosse possibile. OWH_

"Che monello che è," disse John bonariamente, ripassando il cellulare a Sherlock.

"È me," disse Sherlock. Le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso e John tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

***

Sarah aveva bisogno di una mano in clinica e, alla fine della giornata, John tornò a casa dopo molte visite a pazienti malati d'influenza per trovare Sherlock seduto, in silenzio, nel soggiorno vuoto.

"Dov'è Ollie?" chiese.

"Molly ha telefonato per riferirgli di un cadavere che credeva potesse interessargli. Linfoma angioimmunoblastico a cellule T. Sai com'è tutto preso dai linfomi dopo quel capitolo di quel libro."

"Ah," disse John, togliendosi il cappotto e andando in cucina a preparare il tè. Poi, però, si fermò un attimo e ritornò in soggiorno. Sherlock era ancora lì dove l'aveva lasciato, silenzioso e immobile. "Stai bene?"

"Vuole andare a Eton." Sherlock guardò John con espressione stupefatta, senza riuscire a capire. "Io… gliel'ho chiesto e lui era fermamente convinto. È la sola cosa che desideri. La vuole disperatamente. Ha letto tutto della scuola. Ha fatto della _ricerche_. Ha imparato _a memoria_ il loro dannato calendario!"

John entrò nella stanza, si sedette in poltrona e rivolse a Sherlock un sorrisetto triste. "Lui è te."

"Tu sapevi che sarebbe successo. È per questo che continuavi a lamentarti degli estratti conto. Sapevi che sarebbe voluto andare."

"Sapevo che sarebbe voluto andare da qualche parte. Dal punto di vista del denaro, già la scuola diurna è cara, ma sospettavo che sarebbe voluto andare via, e se avesse deciso di farlo, avrei voluto che andasse in un posto che pensavo costituisse una sfida per lui, che lo rendesse felice. Anche tu sei andato a Eton, e lui ha sempre voluto essere esattamente come te." L'ironia della sorte, naturalmente, era che Oliver _era_ esattamente come Sherlock, e che questi aveva impiegato molto tempo ed energie per assicurarsi che Oliver non divenisse _proprio_ come lui.

"Io odiavo Eton."

"Ma lui non lo sa. E anche se adesso glielo dicessi, non ci crederebbe. Non crederebbe mai che tu non eri il re di Eton, che non ti sei conquistato le simpatie di tutti i ragazzi e non li hai guidati a una qualche sorta di vittoria."

"Una vittoria su che? Non ha minimamente senso. E poi, lui mi _conosce_. È intelligente. Che cosa mai potrebbe portarlo a pensare che ero il re di Eton?"

"Perché sei il suo papà e la persona migliore del mondo, per quanto gli concerne. Credi davvero che Oliver ti veda in maniera così chiara, così logica?"

"Vorrei piuttosto risparmiargli le cose che detestavo, John."

"Lui non è te in molti piccoli modi che portano, credo, a molti grandi modi quando si tratta di Eton. Tu volevi andare in quella scuola?"

"No? Sì? Non me lo ricordo neanche più." Sherlock sembrava confuso e perplesso. John sapeva che detestava fare errori, specialmente quando si trattava di Oliver.

"Se non gli piace, lo riporteremo a casa. Anche il giorno dopo, se vuole. Non lo costringeremmo mai a stare lì e a farsela passare."

Sherlock pareva scandalizzato. "Certo che _no_!"

"Comunque, non importa," disse John dopo una breve pausa. "A meno che tu non stia pianificando di non dormire per i prossimi, diciamo, dieci anni, non vedo come possiamo permettercelo. Anche a vendere tutto quel che abbiamo, anche se io ritornassi a lavorare alla clinica a tempo pieno, anche in quel caso non so da dove spunterebbe fuori il denaro."

Sherlock, lo sguardo fisso sul caminetto, rispose: "Mycroft. Gliel'ho già chiesto e lui è d'accordo."

***

Sherlock era di umore migliore dopo il messaggio di Oliver, e d'umore straordinariamente buono mentre andavano verso la sua sorpresa. John si mise alla guida e Sherlock, seduto sul sedile del passeggero, passò il tempo a tirare a indovinare, sebbene tutti i suoi tentativi avessero a che fare col crimine, e John non faceva che ripetere, con affettuosa esasperazione: " _Non c'entra niente col crimine._ "

C'entrava, invece, con lei api. Sherlock se ne stette a lungo ad occhi spalancati di fronte al museo di apicoltura, mentre John si godeva il piacere e lo stupore dipingersi sul suo viso, e poi corse dentro a una velocità che si confaceva più a Oliver che a lui. Sherlock passò oltre i pannelli d'alveare dipinti per soffermarsi con avido interesse, invece, sui reperti che documentavano il percorso storico dell'apicoltura; rimase poi a lungo di fronte all'alveare da osservazione vero e proprio, intento a contemplare il viavai delle api. Se ne stava ancora lì davanti, completamente assorbito dalle proprie osservazioni, quando la gentile custode del museo venne da loro per informarli che si avvicinava l'orario di chiusura.

Sherlock assunse per un istante un'aria abbattuta a quell'annuncio, ma i suoi occhi brillavano di gioia quando seguì John fuori, verso la macchina.

"Per quanto staremo qui?" chiese.

"Possiamo tornare domani," gli disse John sorridendo. Si era aspettato quella domanda.

"Come _sapevi_ di questo posto?"

John gli lanciò un'occhiata mentre apriva la macchina. Sherlock lo fissava pieno di meraviglia ed entusiasmo, come se il sole sorgesse e tramontasse su di lui, e John gradì assai quello sguardo. "Avevo letto qualcosa al riguardo anni fa, e ho pensato che sarebbe stato molto utile, un giorno, se avessi avuto bisogno di tirarti su il morale."

John salì in macchina e vide che, quando Sherlock si infilò nel sedile accanto a lui, il suo umore era passato da allegro a meditabondo. Rimase tranquillo per tutto il viaggio fino all'albergo e John si mangiò mentalmente le mani per aver riportato la conversazione su Oliver, seppur in maniera indiretta.

Oliver telefonò loro quella sera e misero il cellulare di Sherlock in vivavoce, posandolo sul letto tra loro. Il ragazzo chiacchierava entusiasta e, sebbene non avesse che disprezzo per le facoltà intellettive di chiunque altro a scuola, l'attrezzatura dei laboratori scientifici lo rincuorava. La sua voce era il riflesso di se stesso in quel momento, felice e allegramente sicuro di sé, e Sherlock, tutto preso ad ascoltarlo, sorrideva e pareva più contento, tanto da interloquire persino con qualche domanda su quanto Oliver stava dicendo.

Una volta terminato il suo flusso di notizie, che aveva proferito senza prendere fiato, Oliver chiese a Sherlock se gli fosse piaciuto il museo di apicoltura (nei loro preparativi, John l'aveva sempre chiamato "il museo delle api", mentre Oliver aveva sempre utilizzato la dicitura corretta).

"È stato molto interessante," disse Sherlock.

"Non farti ingannare. Ha passato sei ore a guardare le api negli alveari," disse John. "E poi ha chiesto se possiamo tornarci, domani."

"Il babbo non comprende la _genialità_ insita nelle api," disse Sherlock a Oliver con sussiego.

"Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto," disse Oliver in un tono di disinvolta soddisfazione di sé. "L'ho detto al babbo che ti sarebbe piaciuto. Hai preso appunti?"

"No, il babbo non mi ha detto dove saremmo andati, quindi non mi sono portato dietro dei fogli."

"Non ti sei portato dietro dei _fogli_? Avresti dovuto semplicemente _pensarci su_ ," si lamentò Oliver.

"Me ne porterò dietro un po' domani e prenderò molti appunti," promise Sherlock.

"Bene. Convincerò chi di dovere qui a far installare un alveare. Zio Mycroft dice che dovrei imparare a farmi un nome, quindi inizierò da quello."

"Oddio," mormorò Sherlock.

"Per favore, comportati bene!" disse John, pensando che fosse una raccomandazione inutile.

"Lo chiederò _gentilmente_ ," disse Oliver. "Zio Mycroft mi ha insegnato come si fa."

"D'ora in poi tu non passerai più neanche un minuto con tuo zio Mycroft, assolutamente no," disse Sherlock severo.

"Quando tornate a casa?" chiese Oliver, fingendo di non sentirlo.

"Dopodomani," rispose John.

"Verrete a trovarmi questo finesettimana? Hanno detto che i genitori possono, e vorrei farvi vedere dove penso che debba andare l'alveare. E i laboratori scientifici. E la mia stanza. L'ho sistemata in maniera _fantastica_ , aspettate e vedrete!"

John poteva ben immaginare il casino che Oliver aveva già seminato in camera.

Prima che John potesse dire alcunché, Sherlock disse: "Certo che verremo questo finesettimana."

"Ottimo. Vi chiamerò domani sera. Magari prima, se le lezioni sono di nuovo mortalmente noiose."

"Non telefonare alla gente quando dovresti essere in classe, Oliver," disse John.

"Chiama quando vuoi," disse Sherlock con noncuranza.

John scosse la testa sospirando e si rivolse al telefono: "Ti vogliamo bene, ci manchi."

"Ti porteremo in Slovenia per le prossime vacanze," aggiunse Sherlock.

"Forte," disse Oliver, contento. "Vi voglio bene anch'io. Ciao!"

E con questo attaccò.

John avrebbe voluto chiedere a Sherlock se stesse meglio ora che aveva sentito che Oliver stava bene, ma poi pensò che, forse, ora che l'aveva sentito dalla sua bocca, fosse ancora peggio. Spostò il cellulare di Sherlock sul comodino e si girò su un fianco per guardarlo.

Sherlock fece altrettanto per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi, poi disse: "Tu sapevi che questo momento sarebbe arrivato. Avevi letto di un museo di apicoltura anni fa e hai messo da parte l'idea per il viaggio che avresti organizzato per me quando Oliver fosse andato via per la scuola."

"Sarebbe comunque arrivato un giorno in cui se ne sarebbe andato, Sherlock. Non avremmo fatto le cose a dovere, con lui, altrimenti."

"Non me l'aspettavo. Mi ha completamente preso alla sprovvista. E guardati, così… così… _rilassato_ , all'idea, quasi che non l'avessimo appena lasciato da solo in mezzo a una foresta, a badare a se stesso."

John accennò un sorrisetto. "È un po' meglio di così."

"Ma come fai a farlo?" chiese Sherlock, stupito.

John lo guardò e disse con sincerità: "Ho fatto molta pratica. Perché lui è te. Lui è… _esattamente come te_. So che è giusto che lo sia, so che lo è, ma dimentico che tu non ti vedi in maniera così nitida da comprendere quanto incredibilmente… Tu vuoi berti tutto il mondo in un solo, gigantesco sorso, e lui è proprio come te. Non ci sarà mai abbastanza tempo per lui di vedere tutto ciò che vuole vedere, di fare tutto ciò che vuol fare. Tu pensi che il mondo sia mortalmente noioso, ma in realtà non potresti farne a meno, è per questo che sei così turbato quando ti delude. Ho avuto così tanti anni per fare pratica, anni passati a vedere l'uomo che più amavo al mondo buttarsi a capofitto nelle cose e divertirsi un sacco a farne di pazze e ridicole, sorridendo quando stavo al passo con lui. Mi chiedi come faccia a farlo con Oliver? Perché ho fatto pratica per anni con _te_."

Lungo momento di silenzio.

John non si aspettava che Sherlock rispondesse - non era sicuro che sapesse come fare -, quindi disse: "Ritorneremo al museo domani e-"

"Grazie," lo interruppe Sherlock. John tacque e lo guardò, sorpreso. "Per tutto. Per me e per lui. Davvero. Grazie."

E Sherlock lo diceva così di rado, e così di rado con tanto _significato_ dietro, che John rimase lì a bocca aperta, senza riuscire a trovare una risposta. Un po' goffamente, disse: "Prego."

Sherlock gli sorrise radioso, come se quella fosse proprio la risposta che si aspettava, e disse: "Credi che Mycroft passi troppo tempo con Oliver?"

E, dopo qualche istante, John rise.


End file.
